wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Flash
'Flash is a ' black tom with green eyes Description Appearance He has the most common coat, or one of the most common, coats that are known. He has a nice silky black coat color, is is the color of darkness and the night, making sneaking around pretty easy. His fur is a slight bit darker then the average shade of black, but is very possible for any old middle-aged to young cat to have. He has bright green eyes as well, the eyes of his almost neon, the color of very light grass, his eyes are so bright, that when he go's 'night-hunting' he often keeps his eyes closed or almost closed, and uses his hearing and feeling and sense of smell instead of vision, so no other cats or prey can see him. He has an average and common-looking build. He is average size, he keeps his pelt short and well-groomed, so he looks smaller then he really is. Like his personality, his fur is smooth and silky, he spends a high and long amount of time licking it, to keep himself busy. He is average weight, and has small paws, but he has good balence. He is farily sturdy as well, his build is perfect for moving quickly and swiftly, he never really has to stop, and never fears getting stuck, as he is never in danger of the event. His claws are average, as well. Long enough that he is a great tree-climber and is skilled at hunting, he can also use his claws for some good, soild hunting. But no cat would run at the sight of his sharp enough claws. He keeps his claws pretty sharp, as well. He does his best for his claws to be long and threatening, so that others will stay away from him. At this rate, his claws are perfectly sharp for hunting fighting or tree-climbing, but cats would never run from the site of his claws. The same applies for his teeth, which are very healthy long and sharp, but nothing someone would run from. Character He is very calm and chill, it takes a lot to edge him, he is the calmest cat in town. This often leads to him annoying others. He tends to never shows feelings of any sort, he is reserved and keeps away from showing others his true self. But despite that, he qucikly asserts himself when he feels it needed, but he prefers to watch other cats the way they act then to see them himself, he is very sneaky, and get into places without trouble. He views himself as having no friends or enemies, he tends to change the side he is on. He is somewhat of a traitor, and might be considered far from loyal. He will never be the cat who picks a side and sticks to it like glue, he takes a lot of work to choose a side, and often goes back and forth. He very often feels like he getting held back, that and his disloyality are some of the reaons he is a loner. He never had insrest in a mate, he prefers to be alone. He is a solid 'lone wolf' he feels everyone is out to betray him. In the center of a battle, something could happen to change what he thinks, and he might be fighting his own group of cats, because of that, he has grown infamous in the forest, no one really trusts him or wants him to be with them at all, since he would likely turn on them at some point. But does have a strong sense of justice, he knows there is a good and bad to every action, this is the main reason he go's from side to side, he wants to be on the side he thinks is right. He is very wise, and has a kind heart. Despite the fact that he likes to be alone, and never had an intrest in having a mate, or raising a family, he does have a soft-spot for kits, seeing them makes him want to help them, and he sees many kits with problems like his own. Flash is somewhat mentliy impaired, which is part of the reason he is so different, he is clever, but seems more clever then he is. He tends to be a dram-queen, and he can sometimes act like a good bit of a show-off, but prefers to aviod getting invloved with others cats. : Abilities Cats like him, he is very popular and despie the fact he could be called annoying, he gets chance after chance. He is good in a fight, more fast and swift then strong. But even swiftness and speed are not his main advenatigeses, he is swift in the mind more then in the foot, he can sneak cleverly out of things, making him good in battle. If he is in big trouble, he can often just convince cats to leave him, but little work he can make cats think the opisite of what they thought, but he never uses this skill on purporse, his honer code and sensse fo jusstice keep him from such an act, he is very charming and convincing, which gets him out of trouble. He is slick and smooth, too. Biography Kithood and Adolescence :Flash is born a loner kit to Berry and Sharp, two evil loners. He is named Morning. He is nearly killed by his parents, but he is rescued along with his sister Slash, by Wolfclaw (Better known as Wolf.) and Wolftail, known by another name at the time. Shortly after, Wolf and her mate joined the Clan and got new names. Wolftail was Morning's adopted father, and Wolfstar Flash's adopted mother. The Clan that they joined was RockClan, and Wolfstar was the leader, and a friend of hers, who was named Dappleeyes, was made deputy, but the cat later died afterwords and a new deputy was chosen. Flash, who was called Morning at the time, was Called Flashkit, and his sister Slashkit. The two grew up in RockClan. Warriorhood After he became an warrior, he was the same friendly cat he had been. But then something new happened, Berry and Sharp deid but beforehand, the evil couple started a group of forced rogues and loners. The poor cats wre sad at the death of two cats lives but were to be free. And were welcomed into RockClan as old friends of Wolfstar and her mate, and her deputy. But sadly, when the loners and rogues came they shared stories of Sharp and Berry, a few cats about Flashmind's age started talking about how Flashmind looked and acted like Sharp, and had the same mentl illness. Other cats noiticed this too, and Flashmind became a somewhat outcast of a cat, he changed. He stopped being so fearful, he became fearless. He lost a lot of his feelings, he stopped being noble to the cats who hated him, he was more active in his mind, and became more serious. He was hated by many cats, never trusted anyone, was far from kind or sweet and hated everyone. And he left, Slashpaw was a loner, two. Flashmind went by the name of Flash, and his sister as Slash. Flash made the mistake so many lonely cats made, he found HiddenClan, and he knew nothing of the horrars that were in the Clan, and he was lonely. It was no surprise he joined the evil cats, and learned from them, one day that all changed. An attac was lunched at RockClan, his birth Clan. A patrol was attacked, and backup came, Flash fought so fericely for HiddenClan. He saw a kit, far from apprentce age, who had clearly followed the patrol and who many thought should be home ans safe in the nursery. It was far from the kit that made Flash change, but it was what the kit did. The kit smelled of RockClan, and was loyal to the bone. He was hooked on Talonfang, attacking the cat with all his streath. Flash saved the kit, he had too. HiddenClan forgotten, Talonfang would have killed the kit if she had gotten the chance, or at least that was what Flash thought. Flash reconsidered his life with HiddenClan, if a cat was fighting so hard for his Clan, there must have been a reaosn. Flash saw things differently, but he had no choice. He vowed to never have a Clan or group or anything, until he died and joined the ranks of StarClan or Loner StarClan, the reason fro this was so that he could be free. He could fight for the side he viewed to be right, that way he could never be disloyal, since he never had a loyalty to one place. But none the less, he was scared to leave HiddenClan. And he stayed, until Talonfang died and HiddenClan fell, at which point he left, he watchd cats behave, and would drop in to help those in need, and he ended up with his sister and her friends a lot. He stayed away from the Clans for the most part, until one day. He found a cat who smelled of blood, and near-death and of RockClan. A little gray-blue tom cat with ice blue eyes, no more then a few moons old. This kit was dying of blood-loss, but looked to so normal, the kit was bledding from the inside, the kit was clearly recently wounded, only seconds before Flash found him, he saved the kit in a few minutes, and found out the cat's name was Creekpaw, and he was a RockClan apprentice, the son of Runningstrike, the cat Flash had saved. Flash became more intrested in the Clans. He also helped find out news from Oilpaw, Creekpaw's brother. And he became the most intested he had been in the Clans since he left, this made him happy, he was unable to reach out to Duskpaw and Morningpaw but he befriended other cats the only way he could, which was a cold distent way. He was saddened by the death of his adopted mother Wolfstar, but left the Clan, like he always did, he only ever visited, he never stayed. :Flashkit became an apprentice, known as Flashpaw, along with his sister Slashkit, named Slashpaw. Flashpaw was fearful and noble, he was active and playful, he was very popular, he trusted cats quickly, and was friendly and nice. He was sweet and kind and loved everyone, in other words, he was the oppisite of the way he is now. He one day fought a brave battle, and became a warrior early. He was named Flashmind, for the fact he thought to quickly, it was different then for Runningstrike, as Flashmind thought quickly in a good way. : Ceremonies :Coming Soon Pedigree Mother: Berry (deceased, Dark Forest member) Adopted Mother: Wolfstar (Deceased, StarClan member) Father: Sharp (deceased, Dark Forest memeber) Adopted Father: Wolftail (Living) Sister: Slash (Living) Adoptive sisters: Two unnamed kits (Deceased, loner StarClan members) Riverpaw (Living) Adoptive brothers:Two unnamed kits (Deceased, Loner StarCaln memebers) Duskpaw (Living) Morningpaw (Living) Adopted Aunt: Songwillow (Deceased, StarClan member) Relationships Family Slash Slash by far is Flash's closest family member, he is protective of her and worries about her, she is the only family memeber who has stuck by him no matter what. He gets annoyed when cats come to close, and often fears that another cat will replace him for his sister. Despite his distent nature, he is alway by Slash's side. Wolfstar He barely knows his adoptive mother, but he loves her. He is grateful that he is always allowed in RockClan no matter what, he loves his hom despite the fact that he left the Clan moons ago. He is fond of his mother and thinks she is very brave and is quite smart. He favors her over his father, and though he is distent and never shows his love for her, at heart he is fond of his mother. Berry Flash hates the she-cat he is forced to call his mother. He was so young when Wolfstar took him in, he has no idea what happened, but what he does know is tha his adopted paretns never speak of her, and he remembers cold dark days of his childhood, he also knows that Berry is a Dark Forest cat, and he fears the events that must have taken place in his early childhood. Sharp He hates his father as much as his birth mother, but he fears the father in one sense, the other loners and rogues always say that Flash was like Sharp, and Sharp must have been as bad as his mother, Flash fears becoming the way Sharp is, he has the mentil illness that causes him to murder cats, like his father had, but Flash hopes to be better at fighting it. Morningpaw Morningpaw hates Flash, but Flash enjoys the compeny of Morningpaw. He thinks Morningpaw is annoying and ungrateful, and way overly dramatic, but something about the feisty know-it-all kit made Flash like him, a little. Flash is distent, and introvated, there are few cats that he likes, but he is fasinated by Morningpaw. And enjoys watching him. He wishes the kit liked him more. Duskpaw He likes Duskpaw a lot less then he likes Morningpaw, he has almost no respect for the brown tabby kit, and has an opinion of him that is closer to dislike. Flash has no soild opinions, but if he did he would dislike Duskpaw. Duskpaw does not undestand how Flash's life works, and think Flash has no fun. This annoys the black colored warrior, but he wishes Duskpaw could understand him. Riverpaw Riverpaw is one of the only cats Flash has ever liked, let alone loved. From the second he met the kit, he liked her spunk and sass. He only ever tried to reach out to one cat, and that was her. But she hated toms, and never wanted to reach out to Flash. The black warrior liked her more when she helped Slash find the sap. Once Riverpaw noiticed that Flash was not like most toms, she like him, and he adopted her. Love Interests Friends None, he has no feelings to any cat, good or bad. Other Creekdew Flash is a cold and distent cat, he has no friends. But Creekdew comes pretty close. He saved Creekdw from dying, and Creekdew was grateful. The two barely know each other, but Flash thinks Creekdew is an cool cat to watch. He likes how Creekew speaks differently from other cats, Flash enjoys watching this, he stalks Creekdew more then other cats. Runningstrike Flash and Runningstrike are both cold distent cats. So the two having a friendship would be pretty much impossible. But Runningstrike will never forget that Flash saved him as a kit, he lets Flash into camp, and would even if Wolfstar said that the tom could not come in, Flash likes how fesity Runningstrike is, and enjoys it. Ren Flash hates most cats who are close to his sister who are not him, but he feels differently about Ren. He does not like Ren, he has no feelings to any cat. But as much as he can like a cat, he likes Ren. He likes how happy Ren makes Slash, he sometimes fights with Ren, but enjoys the compeny of the cat, and wishes he could know him better. He is grateful for the tom, and would do anything to protect him. : Quotes Images :Coming Soon Life Pixels Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Cats Category:Toms Category:Lving Category:Loner Category:Bronze Grade